Tolian Soran
Doctor Tolian Soran is an El-Aurian scientist who, in the 24th century, attempted to destroy two stars and an inhabited planet in an effort to gain entrance to the Nexus, an extra-dimensional realm in which all one's desires are transformed into reality. He is also the true responsible of Picard's crew death and manipulated Pong Krell and Pigma Dengar to do this. He fire a laser at Manehattan destroy it and kills Babs Seed, Suri Polomare, Coco and anypony still there. He also kills Oberon and nearly kills Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam and Josh with Brainiac. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He was first mentioned in an ongoing three way between Picard, him and Shinzon when Picard and Twilight gathered the others. Soran was more interested in trying to have Picard Killed though due to Twilight, they escaped. He makes his first on screen appearance during BlackGarurumon's song of it all being his. Soran and Unalaq bring in the new captives and go to inform BlackGarurumon that two captives have escaped. Soran informs Sunset of White Wolf's death after her execution, though he doesn't know who. Soran overlooks the Concentration Camp and informs Mabel and Dipper they are never going to leave when Jaeris shoots him in the back with his magic gun and gives the group a taunt, Soran admits he ain't a bad shot. Soran then arrives with Ultraman and Evil Buzz on another island which he has dogs to experiment on. Birkin and Issacs help out in this and he is attacked by The Pound Puppies though Evil Buzz puts them in their place and the doctors go for the experiment. He calls the dogs to help him when Tony and others show up, he releases the hounds on Tony who deals with them before Dan beats him to near oblivion with Kudamon holding him back. Soran and Brainiac are helping Lord of Darkness with his sun blocking plan, they create a big disco ball to block the sun and send it out like a missile. Soran attacks the Enterprise and shoots them down when Jaeris refuses to turn himself over. Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Darth Nihilus and Ares all head up to the prison and go for set up executions. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Soran and Braniac both are sent to find the Plantosphere discs by BlackGarurumon. They return them before they try to hijack Dr.Strange and Batman's plan to save Henry with Braniac getting in the machine, the manage to save Henry however and Soran with Shaw makes an ultimatum to stop Loki using Wesker. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on BlackGarurumon's orders. Soran meets his demise at Dixie and Gooner's hands and they dispose of him properly. Allies and enemies Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz Enemies: Captain Picard, the Borgs, the Klingons, Pong Krell, Pigma Dengar, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Gallery Malcolm-mcdowell-as-dr-tolian-soran-in-star_(1).jpg Soran 23.jpg Malcolm McDowell (Generations) - Dr. Tolian Soran.JPG DrSoran.jpg Tolian Soran.jpg Malcolm-McDowell-Dr-Tolian-Soran-Star-Trek-7-Generations-2.jpg Soran 2.jpg Soran 3.jpg 7soran2.jpg Soran (1).jpg F6998c03d0167f34d313a7a12e664ab4ceec8f82.jpg Generations8.jpg Z-Malcolm-McDowell-Dr-Tolian-Soran-Star-Trek-VII.jpg Soran (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Mass Murderers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths Category:Conspirators Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Torturers Category:Gun Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Malcolm McDowell Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Grey's Archenemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Snoke's New Order Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Murderers Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline